


say something

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Someone screamed as he ran towards the fallen Commander, cutting down any droid that got in his way, and Obi-Wan barely realised the noise came from himself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Obi-Wan watched in silent horror as Cody was hit by what amounted to an anti-aircraft shot from a droid tank. The bond that used to hold strong and comforting being ripped away with a knife-sharp pain. Someone screamed as he ran towards the fallen Commander, cutting down any droid that got in his way, and Obi-Wan barely realised the noise came from himself.

He slid to his knees beside Cody, trying to ignore the gaping hole of melted and bloody plastoid armour fusing with black clothing and skin on the front of the Commander’s torso. “Cody…” Obi-Wan breathed, voice choked and thick. “Oh, Cody, no, no, no… please, no.” He tugged off the Commander’s helmet and threw it to the side, scanning Cody’s face for any sign, _anything_ to tell him that Cody was still alive.

After a few tense and anxiety-filled seconds, Cody’s eyes fluttered, and he coughed harshly. Obi-Wan nearly sobbed in relief, cupping Cody’s cheek gently. “Cody, Cody, my dear, you’re okay. You’ll be okay,” he said softly, knowing full well that Cody was going to…

“General…” Cody rasped out. “Obi-Wan, it was an honour serving you.” He raised his hand shakily, settling it against the armour protecting Obi-Wan’s heart. “Take care of our men. I…” a cough interrupted the sentence, making Obi-Wan wince internally at how pained Cody sounded. “I love you, _ner cyare_. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked as Cody’s body went limp in his arms. “Cody, my dear? _Cyar’ika_?” His heart beat faster as he grew more frantic, reaching into the Force to look for the familiar and _safe_ signature of his Commander. His surroundings faded away as he dived deeper into the Force, willing Cody to _still be alive_.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his search and back into the real world. Obi-Wan didn’t pay attention to the person at his shoulder and pressed his forehead to Cody’s, as if the pressure could bring Cody back. “Cody… please, say something,” he pleaded. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said from beside him. “He’s gone.”

Obi-Wan knew that, but he didn’t want to accept it. He couldn’t imagine a life without Cody in it. Wonderful, beautiful Cody, who was always there at his side, supporting him and guiding him. What would he do without his Commander? His Cody?

He felt disconnected from his body as time ticked on. Anakin was shouting things to troopers behind him, his presence never wavering from Obi-Wan’s side. A couple of troopers hovered at the edge of Obi-Wan’s vision, but Obi-Wan payed them no mind. The memories of Qui-Gon and the broken training bond ran through his mind, the same ache situating itself once again in his mind.

Obi-Wan’s mind ran silent and his body went still. As he stared at the body of his beloved Cody, vision blurry, and choked down a sob. “I love you too, _ner al’verde,_ ” he whispered. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

He thought he felt a familiar presence brushing at his mind, wrapped in happiness and love, but it could’ve been his imagination instead.


End file.
